Goten's Little Sister
by dbzlover135
Summary: After Goku leaves to train Uub, ChiChi finds out she's pregnent, once Naomi is born everyone thinks of her as a little bundle of sunshine...this will be the prequel to my story Goku's Little Girl
1. Chapter 1

_**Goten's Little Sister **_

_**Chapter 1 **_

* * *

Goten frowned sadly as he walked inside his home.

His father left everyone to train Uub.

He felt so let down his father would always leave because of fighting.

He loved his father and fighting but he hated it when his father just left them out of the blue.

As he walked inside he saw his mother sitting on the couch with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Goten sighed knowing he'd have to cheer her up.

He walked over to her and hugged her.

ChiChi returned the hug.

After a little while she broke the hug and smiled at Goten.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Mom why are you smiling?"

"I have something very important I have to tell you Goten."

"What is it?"

She let out a breath and looked at him.

"Goten your going to be a big brother."

His eyes widened.

"W-What?"

"I'm pregnent Goten your going to be a big brother."

His eye twitched.

Maybe this was a good thing.

His father left so he was blessed with someone he could take care of and someone who would look up to him.

He smiled and hugged his mother.

"I'm so happy mom."

"I'm glad I thought you'd freak out."

"I was freaked out at first but I'm fine now."

"Good."

Goten sighed this would be a very stressful nine months.

_**Three months later**_

ChiChi walked up to Capsule Corporations door and knocked on it.

She was going to get her ultrasound done with Bulma by her side sence Goku wasn't there.

The door opened and Bulma helped ChiChi inside.

She sat down on the couch and rubbed her swollen stomach.

"How's the little one coming along?"

"Fine Goten is very excited at being a big brother."

"If he wants any advice tell him to ask Trunks."

She chuckled.

"Trunks has advice for having a little sister and I'm pretty sure I'm having a boy."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I've had two boys already I won't be too shocked."

"Good point but we better get going I'll get Goten."

"Thanks."

Bulma stood up and walked outside.

She saw Trunks and Goten sparring.

"Goten! Time to go!"

They both stopped sparring and flew down to the ground.

He jogged up to her and smiled.

"Okay."

He walked inside and smiled at his mom.

"Ready mom?"

"Yep."

Once Bulma, ChiChi, and Goten were at the doctors they were waiting to know if it was a girl or boy.

"I wonder what its going to be."

"Goten I have a good idea that its going to be a boy."

"But what if its a girl?"

"If its a girl you get to name her."

He smiled.

"Awesome."

The doctor smiled at ChiChi.

"Well Mrs. Son it seems like you'll be having a-"

"Boy?"

"Nope a girl."

Her eyes widened.

"What?"

"Your a having a girl see."

She looked on the screen seeing a little girl.

"Oh my."

Goten smiled.

"I guess I get to name my little sister."

ChiChi looked at him with a smile on her face.

"I guess you do."

Bulma smiled.

"It seems like you'll be having your first girl I wonder if she'll be like Goku or you."

"Probably me sence the boys are like Goku."

"I don't know mom you were wrong about her being a girl." Goten said.

She glared at Goten.

"My little girl will not dedicate her life to fighting like her father."

"But mom nothings wrong with fighting."

"Yes there is, you grow up to have no job and be a bum."

"But Gohan was a fighter and look at him now."

"Thats because he was smart enough to stop and focus on school which you should be doing mister."

He gulped.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good now lets get home."

He nodded.

Bulma shook her head with a smile on her face.

Who knows what this little girl would be like.

_**Six months later**_

ChiChi was chatting with Bulma inside the Son house as Goten did his homework.

He sighed with boredness as he looked out his window.

He smiled when he saw all the beautiful nature.

Hopefully his little sister would be a fighter.

He looked back at his homework and started doing it again.

He gasped when he heard a scream coming from the living room.

He jumped out of his seat and ran into the living room seeing his mother leaning over and clutching her stomach.

"Mom whats the matter?"

"My water broke!"

"What?"

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"She is about to give birth!"

"O-Oh! What do I do?"

Bulma slapped her forehead.

"Hm...how do I put this delicately...GET HER TO A HOSPITAL!"

He jumped a little from the outburst.

"R-Right."

He picked his mother up in his arms and ran outside of the house then took off into the air.

When he arrived at the hospital he ran up to a nurse.

"Please help! My mom is about to give birth!"

"Calm down just set her in this wheelchair."

He placed her in the wheelchair.

"Now what?"

"Just wait out here."

He nodded.

She pushed her into the birthing room with a bunch of nurses following.

Goten sighed then sat down in a chair.

An hour passed by and all the Z Fighters rushed in.

Gohan walked over to Goten with Pan in his arms.

"Goten where is mom?"

"In the birthing room she's been in there for an hour so far."

He sighed then placed Pan on the ground.

Goten looked at him.

"Will she be alright Gohan?"

He smiled.

"Of course giving birth to a child with saiyan blood in them is really hard."

Vegeta walked up to them with Bra holding his hand.

"He has a point but sence this is her third time giving birth to a half-saiyan child she'll be fine."

"Alright thanks guys I just don't want her in pain."

Gohan rubbed his back.

"She'll be okay."

Three more hours passed by and ChiChi was still in the birthing room.

A doctor walked out and approached the Z Fighters.

He looked at Gohan and Goten.

"Are you two the sons of ChiChi?"

They stood up.

"Yes is she alright?"

He smiled.

"Yep you can see her now."

They all followed the doctor and saw ChiChi holding a pink blanket.

She looked over at them and smiled.

"Come on over and see the new member of the family."

Goten gulped nervously.

Gohan smiled then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Its okay."

He nodded and they both walked toward her.

ChiChi moved the little girl in her arms over so Gohan and Goten could see her.

Goten smiled when he saw her.

She had a saiyan tail, ChiChi's eyes, and a female looking face of Goku.

He thought how pretty she would be when she would grow up.

He also noticed how tiny she was compared to Pan or Bra.

She was an ant compared to them.

"Goten did you hear me?" ChiChi asked.

He looked at his mother.

"Sorry I was thinking what did you say mom?"

"I said what are you going to name her?"

He looked at her face for a little bit and smiled.

"Naomi."

ChiChi smiled.

"I love it Naomi Son."

"Hey can I come up with her middle name?" Pan asked.

Everyone looked at ChiChi.

"Sure Pan go ahead."

Gohan lifted her up and let Pan look at her.

She tapped her chin in thought.

She smiled when she got an idea.

"I know! Gogeta! It has both grandpa and Mr. Vegeta's names in it."

They all looked at Vegeta.

He smirked.

"I hate to admit it but I like it."

Goten stroked her tiny cheek.

All of a sudden her eyes opened up.

She grabbed Goten's finger and sucked on it.

He chuckled.

When he tried to pull his finger away he found it hard to.

"Wow she sure has some grip."

She bit down on his finger making him yelp with pain.

She smiled and giggled giving him enough time to pull his finger away.

Everyone smiled at the new member of the Son family.

In the back Vegeta stood there leaning against the wall.

He smirked.

_'She will be a great fighter_.' He thought


	2. Chapter 2

_**Goten's Little Sister**_

_** Chapter 2** _

* * *

Once they brought Naomi home Goten couldn't let go of her.

Right before they went to their home they made a visit to Dende's.

He permently removed her tail causing her no pain at all.

ChiChi smiled at him happy that he loved his baby sister so much.

He found it funny that he was so overprotective of her.

He never wanted anything bad to happen to her.

He walked into her bedroom which was made just for her.

Even Vegeta helped out in making the room when he heard ChiChi was having a female.

He was happy to help out sence she would be the last female saiyan of their race.

Her room walls were painted sky blue, she had a white crib, a white dresser, a closet, and a bunch of baby stuff.

He walked into her room and looked down at her.

He smiled when he saw her small face.

She was wearing pink footie pajama's that use to be his mothers when she was a baby.

Naomi was sucking on her thumb as her eyes took in everything around her.

"This is your room Naomi, my room is right across from yours if you ever need anything okay?"

She removed her thumb from her mouth and giggled.

Goten smiled and kissed her nose causing her to giggle even more.

As he was bent down she grabbed some of his hair and pulled making him yelp.

When he finally managed to get his hair free from her death grip he walked up to her crib.

He placed her in it and pulled her blankets over her.

He kissed her forehead and turned to leave.

Right as he took one step Naomi began to cry.

He frowned then looked at her noticing the tears running down her cheeks.

"Aw whats the matter Naomi?"

She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

She raised her arms up wanting to be lifted up.

He smiled and bent down then picked her up.

She touched his face as he walked into the kitchen.

He set her down in the high chair they used for himself and Gohan when they were babies.

He pulled out a baby bottle and some milk and poured the milk inside the bottle.

He set the bottle down and pulled out a pot.

He poured some water in it and placed it on top of the stove.

He placed the bottle inside and waited for the milk to become warm.

Once it was he pulled it out and turned off the stove.

He poured the water out of the pot and put it away.

He picked Naomi up in his arms and let her drink the milk.

He yawned from tiredness.

"Goten what are you doing up?"

He looked up seeing his mother in her robe.

"Just trying to get Naomi to go to bed."

"Your such a good big brother do you want me to take over?"

"No its fine you get some sleep mom."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I've got it covered."

"Alright call me if you need anything."

"Gotcha."

ChiChi turned around and walked away.

He looked down at Naomi noticing her eyes were starting to close but she forced them open.

She kept drinking the warm milk until it made her fall asleep.

He placed the bottle on the counter once she finished.

He smiled at her and carried her to her room.

He laid her down and kissed her forehead before leaving.

He wouldn't ever let anyone hurt his baby sister.

2 years passed by and nothing much has changed.

Naomi now had shoulder length hair and was already talking and walking.

At 8 months Naomi started to walk.

Not even Trunks, Gohan, Goten, or Bra as half-saiyans started to walk at that age.

She also started to talk when she turned 1.

Currently, she was sitting outside in her front yard as Goten and Trunks sparred.

She giggled as she played with her stuffed animal that Goten gave her.

It was of a brown bear that she has had sence she was a baby.

As she was playing with it she glanced up at them.

She smiled when she noticed they were flying.

She placed her bear on the ground and jumped up and down.

As Goten and Trunks were sparring Goten glanced down at the ground only seeing Naomi's bear.

"Hey Trunks hold on."

Trunks stopped when he was flying towards him.

"What?"

"Where's Naomi?"

Trunks looked to the ground not seeing her.

"I'm not sure."

They both flew to the ground looking around for her.

"'Ten! Runks!"

They looked over to the side when they heard their names.

Naomi was floating in the air wobbling around a bit.

"Wow I can't believe she can fly at 2 years old."

"Me either but don't fly too high from the ground Naomi." Goten said.

She smiled at him making her lose focus.

She gasped when she fell to the ground and landed on her face.

She sat up then frowned when tears gathered in her eyes.

Goten ran over to her and picked her up.

"Don't cry Naomi its alright."

He kissed her forehead and wiped away her tears.

She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I wanna fight."

"Your too young to learn how to fight Naomi."

She frowned.

"But we can teach you how to fly." Trunks said.

She clapped her hands in happiness.

She ran over to her bear and picked it up.

Goten glared at Trunks.

"We can't teach her how to fly! She could get hurt!"

"She'll be fine Goten I taught Bra how to fly when she was 6 and she was fine."

"But I don't want her to get hurt."

"She won't now lets finish our spar."

He sighed before continuing on with their spar.

The next day Naomi was sitting in Capsule Corp watching TV.

Her mother had to leave her there so her and Bulma could sign her up for school.

ChiChi wanted Naomi to start elementary school so she could make friends her age.

Also, Goten, Trunks, Bra, and Pan were all at school so only Vegeta could watch her.

Naomi sighed with boredness and looked in the direction of the gravity chamber.

She smiled and decided she wanted to play with her godfather.

She hopped off the couch and ran towards the gravity chamber.

She knocked on the door and waited until he answered.

Vegeta opened the door and looked down at her.

"What do you want?"

"Can we go to da park?"

"No I'm busy training."

She pouted and gave him her puppy dog eyes.

"Pwease?"

He sighed knowing he was a sucker for her pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Fine."

She smiled.

He walked out of the gravity chamber and walked to his room.

He came out wearing jeans, tennis shoes, and a black V-Neck T-Shirt.

He picked her up in his arms and flew off towards the cities park.

Naomi smiled from the sight.

"Pretty."

Vegeta looked at her and noticed she reminded him a little of Bra when she was 2.

He landed on the ground and placed Naomi down.

"Now go do something I have to train."

"Tank you Uncle 'Geta."

"Whatever."

He sat down on a bench and closed his eyes as Naomi walked over to the monkey bars.

She smiled as she climbed up the small ladder and grabbed onto the first bar.

As she was playing for a little while she looked over at Vegeta.

He looked like he was about to fall asleep from boredness.

She decided that they should go home sence he looked really bored.

When she was about to walk over to him someone pulled her hair.

She turned around and saw two boys about 8 years old.

"That wasn't nice."

"Your point?"

The boy with brown hair pushed her to the ground.

She stood up and dusted herself off.

"Stop that."

"Your weird looking."

She glared at the boy with blonde hair.

They both laughed before pulling her hair some more.

She felt tears gather in her eyes as she tried to push them away.

Vegeta was half-way asleep when he heard a little girl crying.

He opened his eyes and saw two boys picking on Naomi.

He growled angerily when he saw this.

People would always pick on Bra when she was younger because of her hair and it made him furious.

Naomi had tears rolling down her cheeks as the boys laughed at her.

"S-Stop it!"

"Why don't you get your daddy to make us stop."

She frowned.

"I can't."

"Why? Let me guess you have no dad right?"

She bit her lip.

They both laughed.

"You don't have a dad! I bet he left when you were born when he saw your ugly face!"

"What are you two doing bothering my goddaughter?"

They both looked up seeing Vegeta standing there with a glare on his face.

"N-Nothing sir."

"Nothing? It looked like you were trying to hurt her."

"Were so sorry."

"Get the hell out of here before I blast you both."

They both screamed and ran away.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and directed his attention to the little girl in front of him.

He bent down so he was eye level with her.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head.

"I-I want mommy."

Vegeta pulled her to his chest for a hug.

"Its okay your mother should be back soon."

"Uncle 'Geta does my daddy not like me?"

Vegeta broke the hug and wiped away her tears.

"Naomi I didn't like your father but I know he would've loved you."

"Would've?"

He bit his lip.

She may be Goku's child but she was as smart as Bulma.

"Um...you see-"

"He doesn't know about me does he?"

"No he doesn't but knowing your father he would have loved you trust me."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course he may be an idiot but he would have loved you more than anything in the world."

She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Uncle 'Geta."

"No problem now lets get back."

He picked her up in his arms and took off back to Capsule Corp.

When they got there Vegeta turned the TV onto a channel and decided to make some lunch.

Once he finished making some lunch he handed a plate to Naomi.

He made her a turkey and cheese sandwich with chips and a soda on the side.

She smiled when he sat down on the couch and decided to stay by her.

She sat in his lap once she finished eating.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

She yawned as she laid down on his lap.

"I'm tired."

He chuckled.

"Then get some sleep Naomi."

"Okiee dokiee."

She rested her head on his stomach and fell asleep.

Vegeta turned off the TV and decided to take a nap himself.

A couple hours passed by and ChiChi and Bulma were finally coming home.

Bra, Pan, Goten, and Trunks all arrived at Capsule Corp at the same time.

"I wonder if Naomi is still alive." Trunks said.

"Knowing Vegeta...who knows."

Bulma put her key in the door and unlocked it.

When she opened the door everyone was shocked from what they saw.

Vegeta was laid out on the couch sleeping with Naomi sleeping on his chest.

Goten pulled out his phone and took a picture.

"This is a kodak moment." Bulma whispered.

Vegeta opened his eyes when he sensed some people enter the house and looked at all the them.

"Is she still alive?" ChiChi asked.

"Of course she is."

He sat up and walked over to them.

He kissed Naomi's forehead and handed her to Goten.

Everyone was looking at him wide-eyed.

"Vegeta are you feeling alright?"

He chuckled.

"I feel fine Bulma but now I know why Trunks and Goten call her sunshine."

He walked away to the gravity chamber.

Goten and Bulma looked at each other.

"Did he just call us by our names?"

"I think he did."

Bra and Pan looked at each other confused before watching TV.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Goten's Little Sister **_

_**Chapter 3 **_

* * *

Three years have passed by and Naomi was now 5-years old.

Everyone loved the bundle of sunshine even Vegeta.

She was sitting outside playing with Bear her toy bear.

When she heard yelling she looked up seeing Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Vegeta all sparring.

She smiled when she saw Goten fire his Kamahameha.

She stood up and placed Bear on the ground as she cupped her hands.

The saiyans all looked down at her as she tried to get her hands the right way.

"Naomi what are you doing?"

She looked up at them and smiled.

"The Kamahameha want to see?"

They all shrugged their shoulders.

"Sure."

She faced all of them and smiled.

"Ka...ma...ha...me...HA!"

She fired the blast at them.

Trunks yelped when it was coming his way and moved out of the way.

They all looked at her shocked.

The blast was as strong as Goku's when he was battling someone.

"N-Naomi how did you make that so powerful?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know I just copied what Goten did."

She turned her head to the side when she saw a butterfly and chased after it.

Vegeta smirked.

"She will make an amazing warrior."

Goten and Gohan glared at him.

"No way our little sister is going to fight."

"Why not? She's a saiyan after all."

"True but we don't want her getting hurt."

"Gohan you allow your daughter to fight but not your sister?"

"Thats different."

Vegeta rolled his eyes before continuing with their spar.

As Naomi was playing she saw Piccolo off in the distance.

She smiled before running up to him.

"Hi Mr. Piccolo!"

He looked at her and smirked.

"Ready for your daily spar?"

She nodded.

Secretly with no one knowing Naomi has been sparring with Piccolo everyday.

She knew that no one would approve of it but she didn't care.

She had to spar with someone and Piccolo agreed to train her.

After their spar Piccolo gave her a sensu bean and flashed her on some non ripped up clothes.

She hugged his leg before running off back to her home.

She ran inside and hugged her mother who was cooking.

ChiChi smiled.

"Hello Naomi."

"Hi mommy where is big brother Goten and Gohan?"

"They went to Capsule Corp."

"Can I go?"

"No you have to get ready for preschool."

She frowned.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes now go get ready."

She sighed.

"Okay."

Naomi walked to her room and pulled out some clothes.

She wore a long-sleeve blue shirt with red stripes, overalls, shoes that Goten wore when he was a child, and she grabbed her book bag.

She ran outside and cupped her hands.

"NIMBUS!"

The yellow cloud zoomed down and landed in front of her.

ChiChi came outside and hugged her before placing her on the Nimbus.

"Be safe."

"Okay mommy love you."

"Love you too sweetie."

Naomi zoomed off into the sky on the Nimbus.

She sighed.

Ever sence she started preschool she hated it.

Everyone would make fun of her because she didn't have a father.

She wouldn't tell any of her family because she knew they would make a big deal out of it.

When she was floating over her elementary school, Orange Elementary School, she flew down to the ground.

She hopped off the Nimbus and waved to it as it flew away.

She stepped out of the alley she was in and ran towards the school.

When she entered everyone looked at her and laughed.

She looked to the ground with a frown on her face and hurried to her classroom.

When she reached the class she quickly took her seat.

She sat in the back of the class with no one around her.

She rested her head on the table and waited for everyone to enter.

When they did their teacher, Mrs. Barrons, walked in with a smile on her face.

"Alright class did everyone do their homework?"

"Yes Mrs. Barrons." Everyone said.

Naomi slowly pulled out her homework with a frown.

Their homework was to do research on your mothers side of the family and your fathers.

She had to have her Uncle Vegeta help her with her fathers side.

"Well who wants to present first."

A little girl that Naomi hated raised her hand in the air.

Her name was Violet and she had the perfect life.

She has blonde shoulder length hair, green eyes, an adorable face, and always wears dresses.

A rich mother, a rich father, she had an older brother and sister, and they were always around.

"Yes Violet come on up."

"Actually Mrs. Barrons I wanted to suggest someone to present."

"Oh and who would that be?"

She turned around and pointed at Naomi.

"Naomi."

Mrs. Barrons looked at her.

"Would you like to go first Naomi?"

She gulped.

"I-I don't know...Violet can go first."

"No its fine you go first Naomi." Violet said.

She looked at everyone then slowly stood up.

She stood in front of the class and held her paper.

"Do you have photo's Naomi?"

"Yeah."

She pulled out some pictures from her pocket and placed them on the teachers desk.

She held up a picture of her mother and grandfather.

"My mother ChiChi Son is the daughter of the Ox King who is my grandfather."

Someone raised their hand.

"So does that make you a princess?" The little boy asked.

"I don't think so."

"Leave your questions for the end." Mrs. Barrons said.

Naomi cleared her throat.

"Well, I have two older brothers Goten and Gohan."

She held up two pictures of the both of them.

"Isn't Gohan married to Videl Satan?" Mrs. Barrons asked.

"Yeah."

"Interesting."

Naomi looked at the class.

"And thats it."

Violet raised her hand.

"Your supposed to tell about your fathers family as well."

Naomi looked at the teacher.

"Do I have to?"

"You do if you want full credit."

She sighed.

She picked up a picture of her father that ChiChi gave her.

"My dads name is Son Goku he won the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament and killed King Piccolo."

"Where is he now?" Violet asked.

"I-I don't know."

"Let her finish Violet." Mrs. Barrons said.

Violet rolled her eyes.

"My Uncle Vegeta told me that my dads father is a man named Bardock who got killed trying to defend his planet from the evil tyrant Frieza."

"Naomi your not supposed to lie."

"I'm not though."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"My dad was born on Planet Vegeta and was sent to Earth as a baby and has protected it ever sence."

"So your dad is an alien?" A little girl asked.

"I guess so."

Everyone was quiet before bursting out laughing.

Naomi frowned knowing that no one would have believed her.

"Everyone quiet down! Naomi you can't tell stories."

"I wasn't though my dad killed Buu, killed Frieza, and helped defeat Cell."

"Liar!" Violet yelled.

She looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not lying!"

Mrs. Barrons bent down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Naomi maybe you should sit down."

She sniffled.

"O-Okay."

She picked up her pictures and paper and walked back to her seat.

As she was walking Violet stuck her leg out and tripped her making her fall on the ground.

Everyone laughed at her as her pictures and paper fell on the ground.

Violet picked up the picture of Goku and looked at it.

"Your dad doesn't look real."

Naomi stood up.

"He is! Give it back!"

As she tried to reach for it Violet smirked.

"No."

She crumbled the paper up and threw it on the ground.

Naomi felt tears roll down her cheeks before picking it up.

She unwrinkled it and picked up her pictures before going to her seat.

She sat down and looked at the smiling picture of her father.

She shut her eyes as everyone else presented their homework.

Once the day was over Naomi was laying on the Nimbus.

She decided to fly to Capsule Corp to visit her godfather.

She smiled when it came into view and landed on the ground.

She got off the Nimbus and walked inside.

She saw Vegeta sitting on the couch beside Bulma watching TV.

She ran over to him and smiled.

"Can we go to the park Uncle Vegeta?"

He sighed.

"Fine."

She smiled.

"Yay!"

Vegeta stood up and picked her up.

Naomi smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She just wished that her real father was here so she could do things like this with him.

On the Lookout Goku stared off into the sky.

He smiled at Uub and gave him a hug.

"Good luck Uub."

"Thanks Goku I really appreciate your help."

"No problem see you later."

"Bye."

Uub ran to the side of the Lookout and jumped off.

Goku smiled.

He was going home.


End file.
